Triumvirate
by MonokromeSpektrum
Summary: Aya Hirano's three most famous characters meet in a room... Oh, great. -crack-


**Disclaimer:** The Melancholy of Haruhi, Lucky Star, Death Note, and all their characters do not belong to me. Nor does Jell-O®. Don't Sue me.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Death Note and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Also, beware of a poor attempt at humor. Do not read while eating, drinking, or driving.

Three's Company

"Huh? Where am I?" a voice echoed through the white field of nothingness.

Konata had never seen a place like this before. Was this a dream? Maybe she shouldn't of had those three cup ramen before bed, after all...

"Misa Misa does not know where this place is either, blue-san," said a girl with blonde hair put up in two high pigtails as she walked up to the otaku.

"Hey! Aren't you Amane Misa? How'd you get here? You're supposed to be in Death Note! Looks like this is a dream... A really weird one at that, too... I don't even ship RaitoxMisa..."

"Don't you get it? We were all whisked here by some alien force!" a third voice one that sounded eerily similar to the first two exclaimed giddily.

"Suzumiya Haruhi?! Now I _know _I shouldn't have had those the cup ramen... Were they past their shelf life?" Konata mused to herself, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

Misa looked at Konata in shock. "How do you know both Misa Misa and Suzumiya-san's names? Do you have shinigami eyes? Misa Misa doesn't see any red in them... Hmm..."

"Hey! We don't even know your name!" Haruhi said indignantly. The hell?!

"Oh, sorry. My name is Izumi Konata. Nice to meet you! But, ya know, I know a lot more about you two."

"What do you mean?" The god-like girl asked.

"Do you have special eyes that can see more than just name and death age?" Misa questioned in confusion.

"No, no... I've just seen both anime you two are in. It's no fair! You," Konata pointed to Haruhi, "are god, while you," her finger rested on Misa, "go out with god! And here I am, just an otaku girl with no great adventures of love and mystery! Oh, by the way Misa, Light's dead." Ha! That'll get her.

"W-what?" Misa squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. She looked like she was about to faint. In fact... she just did. Well, damn.

"What do you mean? How can I be god?! I have to find aliens and stuff, not rule the world!"

"You already found them."

"What?"

"You have already found an alien, a time-traveler, and an ESPer."

"What do you— wait... Is Kyon an alien?!"

"Nah, he's just a human."

"But, how... who is it, then?"

"Nagato-san is an alien, Koizumi is the ESPer, and Mikuru-chan is the time-traveler."

"Really?! I always knew that cute Mikuru-chan had something up her sleeve! But, how am I god?"

"If you get bored, a giant blue Jell-O monster attacks a closed space, which could lead to the end of the world."

"Oh... I gotta tell Kyon this!"

Crap, was she not supposed to say that? She hoped she didn't ruin the entire series...

"Hey, what is that?" Misa yelled as she pointed towards a moving black-and-white blob. When did she wake up?

"Ryuuzaki! Raito-kun! What are you doing here? And why is Raito-kun still chained to... Ryuuzaki, you pervert! Unchain him, now! How dare you taint Misa Misa's Raito-kun with your hunchback germs!"

"Amane-san, we just came here to inform you about the reason the three of you were gathered in this white expansion of space," L gave Misa a look of false hurt.

"Well I don't care... wait, Why were we sent to this place, anyway?"

"You might have noticed that all of your voices sound very similar. This is because you all have the same seiyuu, Aya Hirano."

"You mean... I am voiced by Aya-chan? Ooh! That is so cool! I went to one of her concerts a while ago. She has a great voice! But, that means I'm also connected to Haruhi, which means I'm connected to god... Wow! Kagami will freak!" Konata pumped her fist excitedly.

"Who's Aya Hirano?" Haruhi question went unnoticed.

"Raito-kun, do you know a way to get out of here? Misa Misa's photo shoot is in a couple hours. Misa Misa doesn't want to be late!"

"Amane-san, if you just follow us, we will be leaving now." With that, L, Raito, and Misa said goodbye and left for their own world. How they got back... well, I have no idea.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get out?" Haruhi whined. Suddenly, Kyon popped up out of nowhere.

"You called?" Kyon said with a frown.

"Ooh, I've got so much to tell you! First, I found an alien, a time-traveler..." Haruhi lead Kyon by the wrist, chattering away as she disappeared into her own world.

Konata waved to Haruhi's back joyfully. Now, to make it back to Ryouou... wait. How could she get back, anyway?

"Hello? Helloooooo?! Gah, great. Now I'm stuck."

Little did she know that back in the real world, anime and manga otaku everywhere were outraged. Raito didn't die. Haruhi knew she was god. And Konata wasn't even in Lucky Star! Every night, anime forums could be found flooded with posts about how 'that didn't happen in the manga!' When Konata got word of the turmoil, all she could think was:

"Holy cow."

**Well, there ya go. The title is lame, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it stuck.**

**Read and Review... screw it. I'll be euphoric if you just read. See ya! D**


End file.
